Loving Lily
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: "God Lily, I've never seen you like this." Severus recalled. "What happened?" "It was him, Sev! You were right all along! That lying git!" she cried and Severus knew who it was right away. James. Enemy no.1, air-head, player boy.
1. Chapter 1

A cold and heavy rain was pounding down the empty, late night streets in the shabbier part of town. A single cloaked figure navigated her way purposely, yet still carried on a fear as she was checking her over her shoulder every so often. She gripped her hood tightly when a gust of cruel wind attempted to reveal her wavy red locks. A lively debate was taking place in her mind on whether she should be here or not. Part of her reminded itself that in times like this no man or woman should be wandering empty streets this late. The other half was so angry and distraught on what happened before that all it wanted was to reach its destination and come clean. At last she reached the familiar brick home and knocked on it loudly a few times. She heard some muffled footsteps before a tall man with dark long hair opened the door.

"Lily," he said in complete shock as the school friend he hadn't seen in two years stood there, shivering on his doorstep.

"Sev," she replied hoarsely.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked, immediately recognizing the look on face that ment that something was not right. "You must be cold, tell me inside." After Lily nodded, he steered her onto the lumpy sofa across from a warm roaring fire and withdrew the drenched cloak from her shoulders and placed a blanket around her instead.

"T-thanks, Sev,"

"God Lily, I've never seen you like this." Severus recalled. "What happened?"  
>"It was him, Sev! You were right all along! That lying git!" she cried and Severus knew who it was right away. James. Enemy no.1, air-head, player boy.<p>

"What did _he _do?"

"That James! Had me on love potion since our seventh year! I only found out a week ago when one of his brewers bought it to the door while he was out."

At times like this, Severus knew exactly what to do: "Oh Lily," he put his arm around her and conjured up two cups of steaming, sugary tea and handed one to her and took one for himself. After she was finished, he risked asking the question. "Did you love him after you were off the potion Lily?"

"NO! No! I called him on it and he said he'd love me but over the week I saw that all I was…I was his _possession_. Like a mere Qudditch Cup. Just there to make him look good. It was very evident during a dinner with the other members. 'Lily's got the most beautiful eyes in the room. Oh, her hair is the nicest colour of rouge. Don't you wish you'd married someone a lovely as my Lily, guys? As nice as the house cup we've gotten every year in a row right?'"

"And people said he changed…"

"He didn't! He's as big of air head now as he was when we'd first started! I couldn't take it no more. I couldn't go to Petunia; she wouldn't let me set foot in that clean house of hers. My mother would be hopeless, wanting me to go back to that jerk as soon as I go there. You're my only true friend, Severus. I know I could count on you, even if I was a stupid idiot influenced by a love potion and never talked to you until now. Forgive me, won't you?"  
>"You know the answer, Lil'." He smiled slightly and wiped her tear-streaked face with his sleeve.<p>

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you, Sev," she said, settling her head down on the arm of the sofa and drawing her wet feet up.

"And you're the charms girl," he said sarcastically as he drew out his want and flicked it over her wet clothes, drying it instantly. "That potion is strong, Lily," he reminded her as he knew she didn't feel quite convinced at her answer. Severus stroked her hair soothingly as she spoke.

"Yeah, I should've said something, anything though. I know I've must've tried. James was there to crush any chance though, knowing you'd think of an antidote. Stupid James, stupid potion! I have wasted years on him!"

"Shhh, Lils…It's okay. I've got an idea, I need your help though?"  
>"What is it?" she said, getting up and wiping away the excess angry tears.<p>

"In the broom closet, the two sticks and that long green sheet…"  
>"Oh yeah," Lily remembered and easily found the familiar articles that they had used as young children…or at fourteen; she didn't know exactly. When she returned, the chairs and sofa was pushed back and a large, king-sized mattress filled up the area in front of the fire instead.<p>

"Really Sev?" she laughed as she handed him the materials, even though she was very happy with this childish idea.

"Tents are always fun, aren't they?" he smiled as he assembled the tent in and instant. Lily laid out the sheets on the mattress and placed two old, yellowing pillows on them; facing the fire. The both of them slithered in on their hands and knees and giggled at the fact of how old they were, yet how a childish thing they were doing."  
>"You were right Sev," she said, toasting her silver cup of tea to him.<p>

"I always am," he smirked and clinked his cup with hers.

"It seemed so long ago since we've done this,"

"I know,"  
>"But nifty all the same,"<br>"Yeah,"  
>"Severus, have you got a girlfriend now?" she asked cautiously.<p>

"Not with that reputation James built up for me,"  
>"Did you fancy any one though?"<br>"Only one girl,"  
>"Really, who?"<p>

"I dunno if I should…she's married after all,"  
>"Severus Snape, I'm your best friend you know! You can trust me!"<br>"Oh, I know I can trust you,"

"_Please_, Sev?"

"Promise not to laugh,"  
>"Have my word,"<br>"Promise not to judge,"  
>"Now your being silly-"<br>"Promise?"  
>"Yes, Sev."<br>"You, Lily. You were the only girl I loved. I've always have and always will."  
>"Oh Severus," Lily sighed sadly. He loved her! All this time, he was the one who truly loved her and she had been too blind to notice it! How could she not have? He was always kind to her and respected her everyday. A true gentleman he was and all she saw him as was a friend. But he was the bestest friend anybody could have. She glanced at his slightly embarrassed face that was flushed pink and gave him a reassuring smile that reached her those emerald eyes he loved so much.<br>"Severus, that's the nicest thing I've had said to me. And it means a million more because it is coming from you," she replied. His face was a deep magenta now from her soft, lips brushing against his cheek.

"We're never going to be separated now, Sev," she said and brought his hand up with hers and intertwined their fingers together. "We'll live just like we wanted to when we were younger remember! With both of our beds being tents of course, magical birds that are like our alarms, you cooking all the meals since you are a wonderful cook, I'll plant lots of Lilies in our yard and…"  
>As Lily raved on about their imaginary home, all Severus did was listen half-heartily. He gazed at her with admiration and was more than pleased with the kiss he'd receive. Any trace of the anger he had for neglecting him had vanished because now-without any magic at all-he had his closest and dearest friend back. She was irreplaceable and he could not blow this chance again.<p>

"You know McGonagall taught me how they bewitched the night sky at Hogwarts," she said and turned over from her belly to her back and Severus copied her. "_Laquearia ad caelum_!" she exclaimed as she pointed her wand at the top part of the tent. Once the light blue sparks cleared the top of the tent showed a clear night sky with dazzling stars and a plump moon.

"That's beautiful Lily," Severus complemented.

"Thank-you," she said as she scooted over to closer to him for warmth. "Do you remember all the constellations we learned in Astronomy?" she asked.

"Not everything," replied Severus. "But that one I'm pretty sure it's Orion," he pointed up at an array of stars and connected the dots with his fingers.

"Right you are," she smiled. "Hey, didn't you want to be a professor?"  
>"Dumbledore told me to give it another year,"<br>"Potions, I'm assuming?"  
>"Yeah, or DADA."<br>"Really?" she said bluntly.

"Yeah! It's actually an interesting class to teach,"  
>"Could you make a partronous?"<br>"Hmmmm," he conjured a slivery blue doe as he muttered the spell: _Expecto Partronum_.

"You're a doe too?"

He nodded shyly, "It appears so,"  
>"That is unbelievable. You're a Gryffindor man through and through!" she said. "How James and Sirius and Peter weren't in Slytherin, I haven't a clue. Just like how you weren't in my house!"<p>

Severus shrugged but beamed at the complement. As much as he enjoyed his Slytherin companions, he felt a great difference between him and Lily because of the rivalry between houses.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily said casually.

"Sure,"  
>"Are you still a death eater?"<br>Severus's hand subconsciously touched his left forearm where the Dark Mark was embedded. "So you are? Severus, we're working to fight people like you and you're on _his_ side?" she said angrily and her emerald eyes gave a look of full furry.

"I-I," he sighed and decided to tell Lily the truth. "I've got to tell you something Lily, but don't you dare tell anyone this. Only Dumbledore knows,"  
>"You better have a good explanation,"<p>

"I do! I'm Dumbledore's man! I'm-" he lowered his voice so significantly that Lily had to strain to hear. "-I'm spy for him. Tell him everything the death eaters do."

"Don't the death eaters know though? They can't be that stupid." Lily said in a mock whisper.

"Dumbledore tells me what I can say to them," he told her as patiently as he could.

"Impressive, secret-agent,"

"Double agent,"

"Shut-up, same thing," she giggled and smacked him playfully on the arm. "But seriously, are you?"  
>"Li-ly, I wouldn't lie to you?"<p>

"Hey you've never told that you loved me before!"  
>"That was a secret, not a lie,"<br>"What a techie you are!"

"Don't judge me!" he laughed.

"Honest to god you're on our side?"  
>"Yes, Lily Arielle Evans. I am on your side. Always with you!" He raised his pinky and seized hers with his.<br>She knew that he was not lying because the pinky-swear was one muggle thing they had in common. Severus would never use the pinky swear if he lied anyways. Once he had broken Petunia's tea set and Lily tried to clear his name by doing the pinky swear in front of him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Just making sure."

"Sev, you think…when will this all be over?" she asked nestled her head onto his chest.

"When you-know-who dies."  
>"Well obviously,"<br>"I don't know," he told her. "I don't know,"  
>"No one does." She replied sadly.<br>"You can't be sad Lily, you've got to stay strong!"  
>"Sorry Severus, but this is crazy. We cannot keep going on like this! How I wish he'd just die."<br>"Oh he will, good will always conquer evil. Remember all those muggle stories your father read us? How all the princesses and creatures and everyone good had a happy ending."  
>"But isn't always like that. This is real, this is legit!"<br>"Believe me on this Lily. Whatever happens is for the best okay? We will win this war. One way or another. You-know-who, he's told me something that'll give us hope."  
>"What is it?"<br>"Someone got information about a prophecy or something. It was between Dumbledore and some Trelawney. It says a child born at the end of July would be the one to vanquish him once and for all. But he baby…he doesn't know which one it is. I've told Dumbledore and he says that you-know-who is clever enough to find out and when he does…"

"Let's hope that child will be safe." She prayed. "Severus this is amazing, I-I missed you so much. More than I realized." Sighed Lily.

"I've missed you too," he replied. "So much time apart! You don't know how glad I am to have you back, Lily," he replied. "Goodnight, Lily,"  
>"Goodnight Severus,"<p>

_Thanks for reading! I would just like to add that the 'Mudblood' incident never happened and it was the Love Potion that drove them apart. I know my James sounds like a jerk and wait until you read the next chapter! Sorry, I like James but for the sake of the story…Anyways please review and constructive criticism is welcomed! _


	2. Chapter 2

Severus woke up the next morning in a puddle of dazzling sunlight, face to face with the dusty black carpet. He glanced up and saw Lily sleeping soundly on his half of the mattress, snuggled up in the warm blankets. Her wavy hair was a tousled mess but still gleamed in the sun. This was the usual during their sleepovers when they were younger but Lily never realized it since she was the last to wake up anyways. He decided against waking her up and decided to brush and get dressed. After he returned downstairs he still saw her snoozing figure and rolled his eyes.

"Lily, Lily" Severus said gently and poked her side.

"Whatisit?" she mumbled, not even opening an eye.

"You want to wake up now?" he asked teasingly.

"Fivemoreminutes,"

"Okay…but I did you give a place to rest over night and I am craving those waffle things you mum knows how to make…"  
>"I'llmake'emlater," she grumbled and turned over so her back was to him.<p>

"Fine. Let the person who housed you and entertained you in your time of need starve…"  
>"God, you really know how to get your way you sneaky Slytherin," Lily chuckled as she sat up tiredly.<p>

"Yesterday you said I was a Gryffindor man!" he exclaimed.

"Let me tell you about yesterday, Sev. Yesterday never happened. We are starting anew today,"  
>"Really Lily?" he asked skeptically.<p>

"Please?" she asked. "Please, please, please, please, pleaseeee,"

"Okay, okay, alright, okay!" he laughed as he playfully swatted her annoying pokes away.

"Thanks; so waffles then? The pumpkin ones?"  
>"Obviously,"<p>

"Severus Snape," she chuckled and headed for the bathroom.

"Lily Evans," he whispered to himself. "Lovely Lily Evans." Severus sat in a daze the whole time, not believing his eyes that Lily was back. It had been sorrowful without her; being a death eater added to the gloom.

"Get up!" she giggled. "Time to help me with breakfast. What were you thinking about anyways?"  
>"Nothing; now I'm ravenous Lily, and I might just eat you if we don't make anything."<br>"Very funny," she smiled and headed off to the kitchen with him. 

XXX

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who'd be up this early in the morning?" Lily asked as she and Severus walked towards the door.

"It's eleven on a Wednesday," he reminded her. "Who is it?"  
>"It's me, Severus," snapped the man from the other side. Severus grumbled and swung open the door.<p>

"Well, well, well. Lupin."

"Where is Lily, Severus?" Remus asked hastily.  
>"Right here," said Lily grimly. "I suppose James sent you looking for me Remus?"<p>

"Well-er-yes. He is worried sick about you Lily, he really wants you home."  
>"So?"<p>

"Lily, he misses you so much, hardly ate last night and was up all night looking for you."  
>"Hadn't even thought about looking here? At the home of my best friend? What an idiot!"<br>"Please, Lily, please come back. He won't do anything without you."  
>"Well, Remus, you can tell James that I'm not going back. I'm staying here with Severus."<br>Remus blinked. "Sev-Severus?"  
>"What's wrong with Severus?" Severus sneered. Even though Remus was the most tolerable Marauder, he still has that hint of arrogance like James has.<p>

"Nothing, but James wouldn't want his Lily, with his worst enemy."  
>"I'm not <em>his<em> Lily. I'm nobody's!" she snapped.

"Please Lily," he asked, with meaning in his eyes. She knew that look. It was that rare occasion when he wanted the answer from her like when they were in school again.

"Remus I-I'm sorry, I just can't live with him after all he's put me through," she told him sadly. Just as Remus turned away, she seized his wrist and got him to look into her eyes. "Remus Lupin, please don't tell James I'm here. He'll destroy everything here."  
>"Lily, he's my friend I-I can't lie to him like that,"<br>"Come' on Remus. I'm happy here. I don't want to go back. He'll probably keep me confined there for all I know."

"Oh Lily, please come back. He loves you!" He tried again. "Do it for your friend!"

"Remus?" Lily gazed at him longingly.  
>"Lily?" Remus stood his ground.<br>"Then give me a week. Give me a week to figure all this out."

"What?"

"Come back in a week and I'll have something figured out. Until then, please don't say a word to James. I beg of you Remus,"  
>"Fine." He said bluntly but offered a small smile to lighten up her sad face. "One week."<br>"Thank-you," said Lily and gave him a hug.  
>"Good day to you then, Lily, Severus," he took off with a curt nod.<p>

XXX

"I don't think Remus would tell, do you?" Lily asked Severus later that afternoon over tea.

"Nah, Remus would keep his word." Severus reassured her.

"That's fine then," she said, putting down the tea that she barely sipped.

"Too hot still?" he asked casually.

"No, I'm just not up for tea,"  
>"Really? You were merely begging for a pot half an hour ago."<br>"Oh well," she said. "So Sev, have you got a job?"

"A job? Well, I think I'll take over Slughorn's job once he's retired. Dumbledore thinks it'll be the next year."  
>"What do you do now though?"<br>"Mum left a considerable amount of gold in my name. So did my grandparents."

"Muggle ones or the Princes'?"  
>"Both actually,"<br>"Both?"  
>"I know, I was surprised too. It was my dad that was dead broke. My muggle grandparents never held it against me. That's what's keeping me going until I have a job. Did you become a healer?"<br>"No. J-James was, well, rich; we needn't to work. It was helpful. We could fully dedicate ourselves to the order."

"Well I thought you made an excellent one. You were so kind and gentle. Maybe you could have worked in the medicine department. You were amazing at potions!"  
>"Thanks, but I did have a lot of help from a certain <em>Half Blood Prince<em>." Lily nugged him teasingly, laughing at his smug response he created with his face.

"Hey, you were in the Slug Club too. Slughorn sure knows how to show favoritism." Severus laughed.

"It was fun, though. Remus was one wasn't he?"  
>"Yeah I think so. Responsible, Remus was."<p>

"Mmm, poor man. Hung out with those gits. How'd pathetic Pettigrew turn out?"  
>"Come' on Sev. Peter's been different lately. So disoriented. I think Sirius has noticed it too."<br>"Oh, Sirius. Don't remind me of that prat. How many girls does he bring home a night?"  
>"Shut-up, Severus, that's mean!" Lily told him sternly. "Sirius is just-Sirius is Sirius."<p>

"Fine," he wavered off dismissively, mostly because of Lily's harsh look. "Remember," he continued; wanting to change the subject. "When Andrina Catilina used that love potion on Sirius during a Valentines day back in our fifth year."  
>Lily laughed heartily. "Of course! Who in our year could forget! Sirius was so-gentle and sweet and in haze! God it was so funny watching him fall over everything and not having in a clue in the world! It was so sad that Slughorn caught on though."<p>

"And unfortunately cured the child."

"Speaking of children, Petunia's going to have a baby,"  
>"Someone married her?" he asked blandly.<p>

"Sev, she's my _sister_,"  
>"Adopted,"<br>"Severus,"  
>"Just kidding. Good for her."<p>

"Kind of feeling tired,"  
>"Really Lily?" he said sarcastically. You woke up at ten,"<br>"Never mind,"  
>"Well you could sleep if you want,"<br>"No worries, so anything else new? Something you haven't told me?" 

_Thanks a million for your reviews! They make me so happy, like an entire basket of Chocolate Easter Eggs on your bedside table. I've tried your suggestions and I hope I've improved. Keep the reviews coming! Sorry for not uploading in a while, been in Australia. Anyways, I hope you liked and I'll get the next chapter us soon. _


	3. Chapter 3

"I need to go out today, want to come?" Severus asked Lily the next day. "Fresh air would do you some good. Since when have you been getting sick in the morning?"  
>"I don't know," she answered from her bedroom that was originally Severus's parent's room. "And I'll come with you, what do we need to get?"<br>"Things for my potions," he said.

"I need a few things too," she grabbed her jacket from hangers. "Can we walk pass my parent's house? Maybe I could see them,"  
>"Uh-okay," Severus said unsurely. Lily's parents were always kind to him, although they always gave him a sideways glance when they took in his shabbiness as kids.<p>

The Evans' household was quiet when Lily and Severus stopped by after their shopping.

"Lily," Mrs. Evans smiled and hugged her daughter. "Oh and Severus," she hesitated for a moment and then gave him a small, polite hug too.

"Tea children?" Mrs. Evans asked unnecessary because they both knew that she would whip up a pot anyways.

"Sure, mom; has Petunia been around?" Lily asked conversationally.

"She'll be coming around for dinner, along with Vernon. How have you been Severus?"  
>"Fine, Mrs. Evans," he said with a cold politeness.<p>

"Where's James, Lily?" Mrs. Evans asked while she walked into the warm white kitchen.

"James?" Lily and Severus looked at each other unsurely.

"Who else Lily?" laughed Mrs. Evans.

"James is away," Severus said slowly.

"Yes, gone to er-Canada!" Lily lied.

"Canada? Heavens, what for?" Mrs. Evans exclaimed.

"Him and Sirius were on business," Severus added.

"Yeah, at the Canadian magic school," Lily nodded.  
>"Called Mapleshire, I believe," Severus said.<p>

"Mapleshire, beautiful name," Mrs. Evans said fondly.

"I'm home, Rosie," Mr. Evans called from the entrance way and appeared in the kitchen a few moments later. "Lily!" he exclaimed in excitement and surprise and gave his daughter a smoldering hug.

"And Severus, my boy!"

Severus shook his had warmly and replied happily, "How are you Mr. Evans?"  
>"Fine, Sev, fine. Been a while hasn't it?"<br>"Yeah," Severus blushed a bit at Mr. Evans' booming voice.

"Bring out the sausages from Kent, Rosie; those are the best tasting ones!"

"Mmm, sausages," Lily said happily, her mouth watering. As her mother made them, Lily happily inhaled the delicious smell. "When'd you get the ones from Kent daddy?"  
>"Just yesterday, your mother and I thought of going for a drive and just happened to get them with you in mind."<br>"You knew I'd visit?"  
>"Mother's intuitions," Mrs. Evans grinned. "Now why don't you and Severus start setting up the table? Remember to set a place for Petunia and Vernon too!"<p>

"Do we have to?" Severus whispered into Lily's ear sarcastically.

"Here," she said, handing him a stack of plates from the cupboard. "You know what to do,"  
>"Yes I do," he mumbled to himself and set of for the neighboring dining room. Before Lily could follow him with the cutlery, Mrs. Evans stopped her.<p>

"You're getting a bit chubby lately,"  
>"Gee, thanks mother," Lily scoffed and turned to see her mother's curious eyes. "What are you implying?" she continued. "Stop eating as much?"<br>"No, no, nothing like that," Mrs. Evans blushed a violent colour of pink.

"What's wrong ma?"

"Have you been getting sick in the morning lately?"  
>"Kind of, really what has this to do with-"<br>"Oh my Lily!" Mrs. Evans squealed.

"Ma?" Lily was certainly curious now. "What is it?"  
>"I think you're going to have a baby!" Mrs. Evans cried in happiness while Lily gave her a look of complete shock.<p>

"Ba-baby?" her daughter's expression was so surprised. _'My baby…with James.'_

"Congratulations, Lily dear!" Mrs. Evans seized her statue-like daughter in a big bear hug.

"I-I'm going to check with the hospital. Surely I can't be…pregnant." Lily's voice was muffled though the hug. "Don't tell anyone until we're sure," she told her mother fiercely.

"We'll tell them when you're good and ready," Mrs. Evans replied gently. "Oh won't James be happy!"

"Ma, please," Lily begged.

"Alright Lily," she said to her daughter disappointingly.

"Li-ly!" Severus hollered. "Did your mother move the wine glasses? You're father said he'd rather have some of that Kent wine instead of tea."  
>"Coming, Severus!" Lily called. This time Mrs. Evans gave her an accusing look before turning away quickly to tend to dinner.<p>

XXX 

"What's wrong, Lily, you haven't been yourself lately." Severus said a few days after their dinner with the Evans'. "Was it something stupid that Petunia said, because believe me, that isn't something to cry about,"  
>"It's not about Petunia," Lily snapped. "Just-please Severus-be quiet while I think,"<br>"About what? I can help you Lily," he offered.

"No! No, it's just so complicated now!" she said heatedly.

"Oh, Lily," he walked over from the breakfast table to Lily's solitary chair by the fireplace and gave her a warm hug. She tried to shrug it off in annoyance but his grip was too tight.

"Has anything come back from the hospital lately?" she asked.

"We've only been there yesterday; they surely couldn't have written back that fast. What did you go for anyways?"

"Oh Sevvie, girl stuff," she said and he smiled at her softening up. "Mapleshire must be a pretty school with a name like that huh?"  
>"Mapleshire was the hospital I was born in," he recalled. "Not in Canada, though,"<br>"My mother's sister, Daisy, lives there. She just wrote to us that she had a daughter; guess what they named her."  
>"I don't know, Iris?" he guessed.<p>

"Well done, Occumilist." She clapped mockingly.

"Severus, if you had a baby, what would you name it?"  
>"I'd never really thought about that," he said cautiously. "Definitely not Tobias for a boy,"<p>

"Definitely," she laughed. "Anything else?"  
>"Hmm, James is out too, Sirius-I mean seriously?-, Dudley-blech, I'll feel sorry for your sister's son; how about Harry?"<p>

"Harry's a nice name." Lily said thoughtfully. "What about a girl?"  
>"Lily Junior," he replied instantly.<p>

She raised her eyebrow and gave a quirky look.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing, Severus," she looked up into his loving, shimmering black eyes. When they met her sparkling emerald ones, they couldn't help but just smile happily.

"Have you decided what to do yet?" he asked, breaking the eerie eye-lock up.

"Yes I have," she said. "I've chosen to stay with you."

XXX

_Boom, Boom, Boom!_

Lily sat bolt upright and glanced in the direction of the door. Severus got up and cautiously walked to the doorway. They were snoozing off so comfortably on the sofa.

"I _know_ she's here, Snivy," James said gruffly, without even a greeting.

"And what if she's not?" asked Severus mockingly.

"Don't play smart with me," James warned and pushed himself in.

"Lily," he called out much more gently.

"What, James?" she grumbled and padded her way over to them.

"Lily, darling, please come back. I missed you so much,"  
>"Of course you did. Trophy away from her case to long is it?"<p>

"No, Lily. Nothing like that."  
>"Save your breath, James, it isn't worth it."<br>"But Lily I have news,"  
>"I don't care! Now if you would kindly leave before I draw my wand…"<br>"Oh," he laughed. "You wouldn't,"  
>"At times like this, I would do the unthinkable, James," she countered.<p>

"What's the news James?" Severus asked curiously.

"Lily! The news is that I love and I'd really love to have you back!" James said to Lily.

"And I have news too, James, I'm pregnant with your child."

Both Severus and James looked at her with faces painted with extreme shock. James was the first to recover.

"Oh Lily!" he squeezed her into a hug.

"Let-go-James," she grumbled until she got him to release her.

"But this is amazing news! I'm going to be a father!" he said cheerfully. She couldn't help but smile a tiny bit when she heard his excitement. Severus, though, was horrorstruck.

"Is this true, Lily," he asked quietly. She nodded sadly and turned to James, not wanting to see his devastated face.

"James, just leave. I-I'll see you in court,"  
>"Wait what?" all the celebrations ceased in him. "But we're going to have a baby, Lily, we'll be a complete family."<p>

"I just can't stay with you James," she said. "Because I love someone who loves me for me," she intertwined her fingers with Severus's.

"Please, Lily," he scoffed.

"See you in court James," she whispered. "Because it's over."


	4. Chapter 4

Words couldn't describe how shocked Severus Snape was. He stood in a frozen position even after Lily released his hand, shut the door on James and sat back down on the couch. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no words would come out. What could he say? _'Thanks for choosing me Lily, but also thanks for telling me that you're pregnant with POTTER'S CHILD!' _

Lily on the other hand quivered and cried; tears' streaming down her cheeks as if they were the Lily-agara falls. She's in love with someone else but having a child with a man that she despises. Life can never be simple, could it?

"Lily," Severus finally spoke gently.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I'm so sorry!" she leaned into his hug.

"Whatever for?"  
>"The child -not telling you- I ought to have told you!"<p>

"Lily Arielle Evans." He seized her by the shoulders and made her look into his eyes. A sigh escaped his lips before he continued. "I love you, and if the price of keeping you is a child then so be it,"  
>"Severus!" she gasped. "Severus, the child isn't burden! It isn't hisher fault!" she said hotly.

"Sorry Lily," he muttered.

"No, I don't want you to think of the child like that,"  
>"Think of the child as what?" he replied loudly. Can't women ever be straight forward?<p>

"Aggghh! The child isn't something you can be-be mean about,"  
>"Who says I'm being mean to it?"<br>"Oh you know what I mean," she grumbled. "Even though it'll be Potter's son or daughter, you should know that the child will be mine as well!"

"Sure," he agreed bluntly. Anything to stop her from fighting.

"Severus, this isn't a casual matter you know," she gave him a death-glare. "It's serious; I know you'll accept me, but you've got to accept the child too."

"I will Lily," he told her honestly. "I swear I will!"

"For real?" she asked him. "Look me in the eye and tell me,"  
><em>'For real?' <em>he thought sarcastically. _'He or she will be Lily's child!'_ a voice reasoned in his head. _'Lily's child and only Lily's child.' _

"For real Lily,"

"Thanks, Sev; I owe you one,"  
>"Please," he scoffed. <em>'You're presence is enough,'<em> "You owe me absolutely nothing. I wouldn't charge someone who makes me so happy,"

"Oh, Sev," Lily teasingly punched him in the arm.

"Honestly," he told her boldly. "I swear, Lily, you light up my world like nobody else!"  
>"You tease," she chuckled and relaxed into his arms. "I suppose I have one less thing to worry about,"<br>"What would that be?" he asked her blankly.

"Names for the baby. Settled on Harry for a boy and Lily Junior for a girl?"

"We could work on the girl…" he thought carefully.

"Very well," she grinned, as she always did with Severus.

XXX

"You think you can do it, Lily?" Severus asked her when they reached the porch of her parent's house a few weeks later.

"Severus, please," Lily rang the doorbell and waited for somebody to answer.  
>"Just asking," he said defensively.<br>"Lilykins!" exclaimed Mr. Evans when he opened the door. "And Severus my boy; how are you?"

"Hi daddy," Lily gave her father a nice warm hug.

Could Lily's child possible hug him like that once it got older?

"Hello, Mr. Evans," Severus shook his hand and followed Lily into the house.

"Is mum here?"

"No, she's out with Petunia, baby shopping." He said with a hint of disgust. Everybody in the house right know that you couldn't bring Mr. Evans into a shopping centre even if his wife was about to go into labor, just like the time when Mrs. Evans was about to have Petunia.

"That's easier," Severus whispered into Lily's ear as they sat down in the living room.

"Tea, children?"  
>"Dad please, we aren't-"<br>"Thank you Mr. Evans that would be great."

"I-I have to tell you something daddy," Lily said after her father passed around steaming mugs of tea.

"Of course Lily," Mr. Evans waited.

Lily griped Severus's hand from beneath the table and continued. "I have good and bad news."  
>"Make the bad be-gone first," Mr. Evans grinned and let Lily continue.<p>

"It's over between James and me,"  
>"Oh Lily, I'm so sorr-"<br>"Don't be; I think I happier without him," she said flatly.

"Have you tried to work it out?"

"I don't want to!" she told him firmly.

"Lily,"  
>"Believe me Mr. Evans, it is not worth it," Severus said dully.<p>

"But Severus,"  
>"He's the same git he was since I was eleven," Lily interrupted her father.<p>

"But weren't you in love him?" Mr. Evans was truly confused.

"Potter had Lily under a love potion,"

"Love potion?" Mr. Evans was oblivious to the magical world. "There is a potion for love?"  
>"Yes," Severus told him. "We all learned about them in our sixth year but Potter wasn't nearly smart enough to make one,"<br>"Then how did he-"  
>"He has someone make it for him," Lily continued on for Severus.<p>

"How didn't you know you were taking it?" Mr. Evans looked at Lily accusingly.

Severus interfered. "The love potion is supposed to smell like thing that you like. It's different for everyone. And you could easily put them in treats. We know how much Lily likes those…"

"Will she be okay?" Mr. Evans took his daughter's hand. "It doesn't have any side affects of anything?"  
>"I've had her drink a light recovery potion, but other wise she's fine,"<p>

"When did I drink the recovery potion?" Lily looked at Severus blankly.

"In your tea? You didn't know? I thought I told you,"  
>"No!"<br>Severus chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry then; but you know you needed it,"  
>"I suppose so,"<p>

"Lily, you should be making your own meals," Mr. Evans joked; becoming more like himself after the worrisome conversation. "You haven't a clue on what is in them. Now Lily, if you need a place to stay-"  
>"I'm with Severus. God, daddy don't worry. There isn't anything happening."<p>

"I trust Severus," he said calmly after recovering from his worried gasp. "Are you sure of this Lily?"  
>"I' am positive," Lily wasn't lying at all. "I'm happier with Sev; it's my happiness that matters," she used her best spell against him. Her happiness.<p>

"Okay," he sighed. "I believe that there is good news to be heard. Are you two tying the knot?"  
>"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed. Mr. Evans chuckled and motioned for her to carry on.<p>

"Mum might have mentioned it before," she waited for a response of realization from her father but none came. "And she was right. I'm pregnant."  
>"Congratulations Lily," Mr. Evans said in an offbeat voice.<p>

"Daddy?"  
>"Er-Lily dear, is…Who is the father?"<br>"James," she blushed. "I'm sorry."  
>"It isn't well…you didn't know if this would have happened, would you have,"<br>"No," she said bluntly.

"It's okay Lily," her father hugged her protectively. "Everything will be okay,"

"I know," Lily smiled slowly up at her dad. "It always does. Now dad, can you promise to tell mum in the slowest way possible. She'd die of a heart attack in an instant."  
>"Very well," said Mr. Evans. "I'll do my best,"<br>"And make sure Tuney isn't home," Severus added while Mr. Evans chuckled.

"I know what you mean, Severus," said Mr. Evans. "Petunia doesn't like anything out of the ordinary,"

"I think we should get going; Dumbledore wants too meet with us soon." Lily said as she got up.

"Leaving so soon Lily?" Mr. Evans asked, really wanting Lily to stay here.  
>"I'm sorry Mr. Evans but Dumbledore said that this was urgent. And when the Headmaster says it's urgent, it's urgent."<br>"Alright," Mr. Evans sighed. "Good bye Lily, Severus," he said as cheerfully as her could.

"Bye daddy,"  
>"Bye Mr. Evans,"<p>

"That was a bit difficult," Severus said and took Lily's hand in his own as they walked to the place where they could apparate to headquarters.  
>"It would have been a million times harder to tell my mother." Lily told him. "Thank goodness, she wasn't there eh?"<br>"Yeah," he smiled down at her. "Do you mean it Lily? You're truly happier in my crummy little place than Potters' mansion?"

"Sev, you know thing like that don't matter to me at all,"  
>"I know, I just like you saying that,"<br>"You comedian," she smiled back up at him. "Ready to see what Dumbledore has to say?"  
>"I'm not sure,"<p>

They reached the apparition point and reappeared to face Dumbledore and James.


	5. Chapter 5

"Professor, what is _he_ doing here!" Lily crossed to Dumbledore and pointed sharply at her ex-husband.

"Dumbledore; why?" Severus glared at the professor with his dark, cold eyes.

"Now, now, Lily and Severus; hear me out," Dumbledore said calmly, as if he was asking about the mild weather.

"Who invited him?" Severus blurted out.

"Shut it Snivy; I could ask the same for you," James sneered at his childhood enemy. "This matter doesn't even concern you,"  
>"James," Lily said sternly.<p>

"Sorry Lily," James voice immediately became soft and quiet. "But I'm not lying,"  
>"But you're so full of lies," Severus hissed under his breath.<p>

"Say it again, Snivellous," James presented his wand. "I dare you,"  
>"Please," Severus scoffed.<p>

"I was I who'd practically hexed you to insanity, remember?"  
>"And what an achievement that must be," Severus replied boredly.<p>

"Stop it!" Lily snapped and looked at Dumbledore for support. He nodded and looked at the two feuding men.

"You may stay if you would like, Severus, but this really concerns James and Lily,"

"What is it?" Lily looked at him with a bit of worry in her eyes that was reflected in Dumbledore's bright blue ones and Severus's dark ones.

"But-I-" Severus stuttered.

"I know that I should have no say in your domestic affairs," Dumbledore started, pretending not to hear Severus's complaints.

"You got that right," Lily muttered under her breath so only Severus could hear her.

"But I do know that you are expecting Lily,"

"How do you-"  
>Dumbledore smiled at the mother-to-be.<p>

"Intuitions, dear Lily. Now, I-you better sit down for this," Dumbledore conjured up a handful of chairs around the roaring fire and sat down with the rest of the group.

"Come off with, Dumbledore," James said impatiently. Severus glared at him; if Dumbledore was treating Lily as if she was fragile piece of glass right now, this news could really hurt her.

"There was a prophecy made, that the child born at the end of July to the those who have thrice defied him would be the vanquisher of the dark lord,"

Lily's eyebrows shot up behind her bangs and she gave a look of enormous surprise; as if she was asked to marry a Bogart.

"Lily," Severus said softly as he took his hand on her arm to hold her steady.

"Thrice," James said slowly, completely ignoring Lily's breakdown. "Lily and I have beaten Voldemort only twice though,"

"I know, but a third time is more than likely to happen." Dumbledore told him seriously. _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

"Isn't there any other witch pregnant? Couldn't there be a child besides mine to vanquish him?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes, Alice Longbottom, but you need not worry about her," Dumbledore said hastily. "We already know you child is the chosen one,"

"How?" Lily and James said in unison. Lily glared at him, then let Dumbledore continue.

Severus looked at Dumbledore sharply, but it was unnoticed by Lily and James. "One of my sources," he said carefully.

"Who is it?" James asked. "I want to know if that bloke told the truth,"  
>"James, I trust this man with my life," Dumbledore smiled meekly at Severus, who scowled; not wanting his cover blown.<p>

"Very well," said James curtly.

"Lily will have to go into hiding." Dumbledore stated. "Using the Fidelius charm."

"Fidelius charm?" Lily looked at Dumbledore. "Are you sure?"

"Positive,"  
>"Who'll be secret keeper?" James asked.<br>"I could-"

"NO!" James said loudly and Dumbledore more positively.

"Sorry Severus, with your position…"

"You're still a freaking Death Eater, shocker right there," James scoffed.

"James," this time Dumbledore used a sharp voice on him, as if he were a first year once more. "As we were discussing; the secret keeper,"  
>"Sirius," James suggested automatically. Who better keep such a secret than his best friend?<p>

"NO!" Severus replied. "I swear, chocolate frogs have more intelligence than you do,"  
>"Just because Sirius was my man and he-"<br>"Not because of that you bloody idiot! The Dark Lord will know right away to track down your best mate,"

"That's true," Lily said slowly. "And it can't be Remus either, poor fellow-so fragile. How about Peter?"

"Wormtail?" James asked. "He isn't really the most-"  
>"But he isn't the most obvious, now is he?" Lily snapped.<p>

"Alright let it be Pettigrew," James surrendered his arms mockingly. Severus shot him yet another disgusted look before continuing.

"Were will er-uh Lily and the child reside?"

"Godrics Hollow, no safer place, besides Hogwarts maybe," Dumbledore replied. "And I trust you can sort out your accommodations?"  
>"Severus is with me," Lily said right away, grabbing his hand on instinct.<p>

"Lily," James coaxed. "Please? Lily I love you more than Snivy has ever loved you! You're the mother of my child!" he cried.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" cried Severus angrily. "I'VE LOVED LILY EVANS SINCE THE DAY I'VE LAID EYES ON HER! YOU KEEP HER AS YOUR BLOODY PRIZE! I LOVE LILY FOR BEING AN INTELLIGENT, DAMN GOOD WITCH AND HER BEAUTIFUL Beautiful…" her looked her at her in a sort of daze. "Green eyes,"

Lily smiled up at him lovingly. He blushed madly, having said that out loud. Before he could stutter on another word, she took her soft lips onto his and gave him a sweet, light kiss.

_*Girly Squeal* they finally got their first kiss! (With each other)I'll explain more about Severus's death eater days and this who told the prophecy and how Dumbledore knows in the next two chapters, sorry about that! It's kind of getting complicated for me and I'm writing it so if you have any questions, just review or PM and I'll answer ASAP. Anyways thanks for reading and please review because the ones I've been getting were amazing and really made my day! _


	6. Chapter 6

Lily pulled apart gently and smiled at him once more. Severus was awestruck and gingerly brushed his finger tips over his lips. Oh, he certainly loved the soft kiss but it was something he had imagined to come later. Much later.

"I can imagine the title of Sniv's diary right now," James said in a low voice so only Dumbledore could hear. "21 December 1979. I _finally _got my first kiss at _nineteen!_ That did not take long at all did it?"

Dumbledore sighed helplessly at the lame joke and gazed back at the new couple instead. The sure did seem happy together, they had this incredible bond ever since they started Hogwarts together. And they seldom let their house differences come between them; being from Gryffindor and Slytherin no less.

"I believe it is settled than," he smiled. "Lily and Severus will reside at Godric's Hollow and Mr. Pettigrew will be secret keeper."

"Perfect," Lily and Severus said in unison.

"Lily," James voice was really gentle now. "Can I ask you something,"  
>"No," she replied bluntly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not staying with you,"<p>

"It's not that," he said carefully.

"Then what else could it possibly be?" Severus cocked an eyebrow at James.

"Never you mind," James attempted to keep his voice even, so that Lily will give into his favour. He turned to face her, "Lily, please?"  
>"Severus, can you come here for a moment?" Dumbledore asked knowingly, sensing James certainly did have something to ask Lily if he was being this gentle.<p>

"Professor?" Severus didn't move from his spot.

"It's about your _job_," Dumbledore tried again, hoping Severus would get the hint.

"Oh," Severus said in surprise but covered it up quickly. "Yes, yes of course." He crossed over to Dumbledore and looked him suspiciously in the eye.

"I've been meaning to ask you an important question, Severus, something I couldn't believe slipped my mind during our last meeting." He said quietly, so James and Lily couldn't hear, not that they would for they were very much immersed in their conversation.

"Yes?" Severus waited.

"Who was the figure that told Lord Voldemort of the prophecy?"

"I haven't a clue," he said simply. "He didn't even remove his mask."  
>"How did he talk?"<br>"I've never heard him actually speak. Oh and Professor I almost forgot,"  
>"Yes, Severus,"<br>"The Dark Lord gave me this," he held up a velvet navy blue box and handed it to his colleague. "He warned me not to open it, simply to hide it in the castle."  
>Dumbledore tilted the box around and rattled it like a child expecting a grand gift on Christmas.<p>

"He also gave Bellatrix a cup and Lucius a Book,"

"Hmm,"

Severus's eyes wandered over to the box and raised his brows at Dumbledore.

"Are you going to open it?"  
>"If the Dark Lord told you not to open it, then why would I?" Dumbledore said skeptically.<p>

"Because…Since you are…" Severus stammered unsurely, wondering why the most powerful wizard in the world wouldn't open a little blue box that could contain secrets and spells that could be key in the undoing of the Dark Lord.  
>"Stop stuttering Severus and come off with it," Dumbledore chuckled.<br>"I'm sorry, Professor, but you've got powers that-"

"-Ha, you are wrong there Severus" he said. "I'm not being modest, it's the honest truth."  
>"What ever you say professor," Severus stated, knowing that he had lost this argument.<p>

"Now, about your _profession…_"

XXX

"James, why do you even care about the child?" Lily asked tiredly, rubbing her temple to sooth the stress. They must have been at this for half and hour and Lily had been questioning her ex-husband the whole time about how why he wanted to keep the child and her.

"Lily," he said softly. "A child needs it's mother _and _it's father's love to be complete. Look at how close you are with your dad!"  
>"I'll have Severus," she insisted.<p>

"Severus," he said the name with pure distain. "I've been replaced by a Death Eater,"

"For crying out loud!" Lily said angrily. "It is pointless to argue with a git like you who thinks that people are like good and bad chips!"  
>"Nice simile," he scoffed. "Seriously though,"<p>

"You can't change anything!" she said firmly. "Severus and I are staying together, and you can't change that."

"Lily Potter-"

"-EVANS!-"  
>"Lily, I love you more than anything and I'll do anything to prove it too you!" James said, taking Lily's warm hand into his. "Please, give me one more chance!" he pleaded.<p>

"I-I…No," she replied hesitantly. "Haven't you hurt enough?"

"How so?" he said skeptically.

"Bragging to your friends about me like I'm the new Nimbus 1990;"

"You were so special!"

"You had me on a god damn LOVE POTION!"

"So you would see that I'm your true love!"  
>"SHUT UP! Will it kill you to hear me out for one minute!" Lily snapped at him furiously. <em>And to think he wondered why she left him!<em>

"Lily-"  
>"-Don't you dare say my name-"<br>"Be reasonable,"  
>"I don't know how hard it is to get this through your thick air head! I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU AGAIN!"<p>

"So you picked the pathetic Death Eater,"  
>Lily was quite certain that her leaving him had hurt him somewhat, but the fact that she was with Severus was the thing that really angered James and of course he wanted to make sure that Severus couldn't have what he wanted. It had been like this since first of September in 1971 when they had started school. If Severus got the best Pumpkin Pasties, James would snatch it from him, rather than buying it with his own gigantic fortune.<p>

She felt like there was no need to tell James anything anymore because he simply didn't understand. It was worse that talking to a wall since James was so persistent and determined to have his way.

"If I let you see that child after it is born will you leave me alone for god's sake!"

"Er-"  
>"Now don't bite off more than you can chew, Potter," she said bitterly.<p>

"Alright," he said hoarsely. "You know where I am, owl me, when he or she is born. I'll be there right away!"  
><em>Yeah Right,<em> Lily thought immediately. She spun here her heel and without another glance back, walked away from slack mouthed James.

XXX

"James really pissed you off didn't he," Severus said the next morning at breakfast.

"Yeah," she said quietly, not wanting to talk about her ordeal with her ex-husband from the previous night since it was embarrassing and angering.

"Here's your tea," he offered her a ceramic cup full of the steaming, milky liquid and sat down across from her. He assumed that Lily didn't want to tell him what had happened, but was curious on what they had said, although he dared not to ask when Lily was this upset.

"Thanks," she mumbled. After breakfast, she felt a better and said to her friend: "We better get packing,"  
>"What for…Oh right,"<p>

xxx

"You've got a better collection of books than the Library," Lily said cheerfully as they stuffed hundreds of books in all shapes and sizes in a dark green box.

"I know, they are really handy for potions!"

"Oh by the way, what did Dumbledore say about you teaching?"  
>"Slunghorn's set to retire in '82 so I'll be take over from him then,"<br>"Congratulations!" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "That's brilliant."

"Thank-you," he blushed madly. He got two kisses in less than twenty four hours, boy was he pleased.

"What would you like to be?" he asked her politely.

"I really can't have a career since we're going into hiding," she told him sadly.

_Idiot,_ Severus thought to himself, why would he say something so offending? It was not her fault that she wasn't aloud out.

"Christmas is coming up," Severus said, changing the subject. "Would you like to do something special?"  
>"I wouldn't mind a quiet one this year,"<br>"I'm assuming you don't want to go over to your parents house?" Severus recalled knowing that the Evans's through lively, loud Christmas parties each year.

"Definitely not," she laughed. "We'll probably be in Godric's Hollow in a few days time,"  
>"Yeah," he said expectantly. Severus glanced around his old, dark house, with a new sort of longing-he didn't want to leave it. <p>

_I AM SO SORRY! So sorry that I haven't updated in month because of the end-of-the-year work load and final exams! This chapter also took a really long time to write and re-write and then re-write several more times until I thought it was good. It is sort of like a fill in chapter for the next one, which will be very climatic. Anyways, thanks a million for your reviews and being tolerable and if you have any comments, questions or suggestions, please review! _


End file.
